Welcome to Ouran
by sasorin101
Summary: who'd think that the current representative attha has been a member of the renowned Ouran host club when she was in highschool? And now as years pass reunions are called and Cagalli got dragged in...again, to the Ouran's host club! GSDxOuran hostclub
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those hot afternoon days that Cagalli visited the orphanage with Kisaka, holding bags of snacks for the children. She rung the bell and the door opened immediately by by the pink haired songstress, Cagalli greeted her and the songstress invited her in.

"Ah, Cagalli you brought too much, I think the children would love the sweets."

"It's alright, I seldom visit, so these snacks would be a good payment for the children."

While the 2 girls were chatting there way in the kitchen, Kisaka put the other bags down and followed Cagalli.

"By the way, where's Kira and the kids?" asked Cagalli.

"They're outside playing near the beach."

"Ahh…Okay. Can we go there now, I want to see them all."

"Alright. They said they missed you too, 'cause you were always busy at work."

"Yeah."

When they reached the beach, they saw Kira on the sand and covered in it. The children were surrounding him and laughing.

"Is Kira sleeping?" Cagalli asked Lacus. "I think so." Lacus nodded.

"Hey kids!" Cagalli shouted. The children turned their little heads to Cagalli and ran to her. They jumped to her and they all fell down on the soft sandy beach. Lacus just smiled happily and came to Kira, who is still sleeping. Lacus then kneeled and woke Kira up with her sweet voice.

The kids were still with Cagalli, asking questions. Then she remembered the snacks she brought with Kisaka, "Wait, where's Kisaka?" she suddenly asked.

"Cagalli, he's in the living room watching television." Lacus answered.

"Kira's in the living room with him, we should go too." She added.

"Oh, okay. Kids, lets go to the living room and eat your snacks."

"Yay!" the children cheered in joy. "Snacks!"

When they reached the living room Kira and Kisaka were watching some show on the television.

"Hey Kira, watcha' watching?" Cagalli asked sitting next to him.

"I don't really know, Kisaka was here first, he's the one who put it on." Kira said shrugging his shoulders. The kids were then called by Lacus to the kitchen for their snacks.

Kisaka then answered , "It was from a mail you received this morning. I was going to give it to you but as your bodyguard, I opened it first for safety." Kisaka said still facing the tv.

"That's being nosy Kisaka. The mail is for me and not addressed to you. So next time let me open it first." She answered back.

"Who's it form anyway?" she said taking the box that was used to wrap the mail on the table.

When she looked on the part where it was from, her eyes grew wide and shouted… "WHAT!!"

The address shown that is was from the "Prestigious School for the rich and beautiful", none other than…

"OURAN HIGHSCHOOL"

And it was addressed to "Yula Kagari".

_**Dear Yula-chan,**_

_**We, the host club of the Prestigious school for the rich and beautiful,**_

"_They didn't have to write that down." Cagalli thought._

_**Is inviting you, a former host club member to attend to our reunion this weekend at Ouran highschool to reminiscence our school life.**_

_**From the president of the **_

_**Ouran host club,**_

_**Tamaki Souo**_

**P.S. You should bring your friends too.**

"Who was it from?" Kira asked curiously to her. Cagalli was looking at the tv screen. He then grabbed the letter and began reading, eyes moving quickly. "You joined a host club?" Kira blurted after reading and looked at her.

She was still focused on the photograph and then began gritting her teeth. "_Why does she look angry, just asked a question_." he said in his mind. Kira then looked up to the photograph and there it was Cagalli, in a school uniform… "_for guys_?" he thought again.

She was smiling, talking to three girls, his sister looked handsome. "When was this taken?" he asked Cagalli, but she was still gritting her teeth, looked angry and suddenly shouted in the process stood up.

"Tamaki you idiot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stepped back and forth almost making a hole underneath her feet, _"What am I going to do?" _Cagalli thought while clutching the invitation in her hands.

The children watched her 'dance of reflection' as they would call it, while eating the sweets the troubled representative brought for them.

"Big sister's got a really big problem this time, she's taking up huge space for her dance." One kid told the other, "Yeah, but look she stopped!"

"I need to hide from them." they then heard her say, "What happened big sister, you stopped dancing?" a little girl asked after her notion. Cagalli blinked, and continued her constant movement of her feet_, "I know they have a plan about this already, they know I wouldn't go to that revelry." _She smirked; "It's getting interesting…" a boy eating popcorn said and watched her like she was in a movie.

Cagalli's eyes shifted from the door to the kids speckled on the floor eating too much junk food watching her every step.

"You kids shouldn't be rude, looking at people when eating." She told them off, "Soooorry big sis!" they shouted back loud enough for Lacus to here in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

--+---+---+

Dinner was done and all the children were sleeping in their rooms, the only ones left were the adults lounging in the living room concerning the invitation sent to the amber princess, seems like she was really stuck and cornered by her own peers.

"Now, Cagalli…" The purple-eyed coordinator started, "Why were you in a host club? And exactly WHAT were YOU DOING IN A HOST CLUB?!"

Lacus giggled, "Kira don't be too rough on Cagalli; she must have had her PERSONAL REASONS." The pink haired lady emphasized.

"_Whoa, Even Lacus wants to know." _Cagalli thought once again, _"Why was I in a host club anyway? Hhhmmm… I don't remember joining the club without a fight…what was it?" _The blond woman touched her chin thinking why DID she really join that club?

**Cagalli's mini theater; back of her subconscious mind:**

It was a light morning breeze that made me sleep that day, out of all the days I felt sleeping the most near the grassy garden just after the fountain built for the Koi fishes of different colors and out of all days in my freshman life in Ouran, that day had to be the day when some bastards had to wake me up for their stupid revenge.

"Hey look what we've got here, the new student bent on world domination." A voice said above me, some of them laughed, "you must be kidding, and that's the transfer student from what? What school was it again?" they paused to laugh again, "He may not even be from another school!!"

I stirred, who was these idiots disturbing my precious nap? They had to be some retards with nothing to do, they've got a lot of money, why notice me?

Someone from their group kicked me on the hip, only slightly though, I think they wanted to wake me up and butcher me up when I'm fully awake.

"Wake up!" I groaned, "_What now?"_ I thought then I blinked twice from the sunlight passing through the edges of the book covering my face.

"Aaww…the little commoners---"he stopped when another tapped his shoulder offering another mockery, "_stupid"_ I thought silently, "_this is such a bother." _

Groaning to stand up to only till my elbows could support my upper body, I looked at them wryly with my hair awry from the grass' soft ground, "What do you freakin' ass rich aggressive people want?" I said annoyed, they knew that but NOOOOO, one of them just had to step on my right hand which really does hurt from practicing too much.

I cried a silent growl behind my mouth, immediately I completely stood up from my lying position and gathered enough strength for a brutal attack on one guy's face.

He touched his bruised face and snarled at me, I smirked back at him.

Another blow broke out, I tried to evade but to no avail my face got scratched a bit. "Heehee…Got one!" he cheered, unfortunately for me; this was a fight between one versus four, oh, what joy!

I lowered myself to a fighting position, ready, set…go! I quickly jumped up to hit one of the rich guys on their gut, ha-ha for them, I snickered. His white-grayish hair is so weird, I just noticed that when I punched him on the gut, very ignorant of me.

"Takahashi,ya' alright?" A guy with long black tied in a high ponytail asked, guess he didn't wanna cut it, oh and yeah, he got tan skin too, looks likes a dog or a wolf for some reason.

**After a few bruises, a number of serious kicks and punches on the gut and all parts of the body…**

-Cough-cough- I wiped a bit of blood in my cheek with the back of my hand,_" this is getting out of my practice…" _ I couldn't finish my thought as another blow rushed behind me making my body out of balance and my feet to slide on the green grass' surface.

There was only two of them left, the other half, well…I got them good. When I slipped on the floor, I didn't just fall face flat but rolled on it because of the slanting hill just a bit oblique on the side of where I first slept on, the funny thing is I didn't feel hurt or have any bruises on the fall, just got dizzy and tired from all that. The two followed me but though not the same style as me rolling down. They jumped from the top hill over me, they had they're own bruises but lesser than mine, I was only one against them, what do you think they had more bleeds than me?

My blond lose blond hair had been cut since I got to this school, (just about the length below my ears.) I've been dreaming of having it cut that way since when? I don't now, I already forgot. But now it was a good choice of cutting because such short hair didn't bother me in cases of fights spur on an unknown moment such as this.

Catching a second to breathe properly from my great rolling fall, I coughed, trying to stand up. My eyes had been blurry because of my fall and it was only slowly, very slowly returning to a clear sight and in an instant two pairs of feet stood beside my almost limp body, I looked up from my state, "this is bad…" I muttered, "too bad huh? We're not done beating up little commoners such as you!!" the white grayish mutt said to me, "stealing our women like that! You should've just joined that idiotic host club in the music room!!" the dark long haired guy shouted up to me next.

Since I had the chance to do so and, acting like I was really a commoner boy never-been-rich-all-my-life is was so easy but I never would've thought that girls in this school were attracted to commoners with brains, now who would've known? They were always chatting with me when breaks was still, they had their eyes flutter and took glances towards me, for some reason I didn't notice it till the guys in class had me lectured about it, what a drag.

Back to the current movie in Cagalli's mind,

"What host club?" someone asked from behind the two, "Our host club?" a little voice said, I couldn't see properly. The little boy had a cute face though, maybe just my imagination and behind him was a very tall man, they were both wearing the school uniform in the high school department, why would a kid be wearing it? I just noticed too, I kept asking and talking to myself a lot these days, no company at all for personal matters to me from doing these inside my head. Ah, no one knows of my true identity after all.

"It's the sempais from that club." The dark haired ponytail guy said to his colleague, the white-gray mutt. (Calling them dogs has a reason, so please deal with my language.)

and out of nowhere, the white gray mutt came flying above me to the other side, I was shocked but I still didn't move from my place, I looked who kicked the mutt out, it was the little guy in our uniform, I've never seen him before. He pouted cutely at them, angry I suppose and behind him the tall guy didn't seem to have an expression at all, just staring… "Weird." I murmured, but still out of breath; focusing on their party, my eyes didn't have that blurry vision anymore so I kinda liked what I was seeing, "whoa, good punch!" I cheered after seeing the little boy clout the dark haired mutt on the other side; I readily stood up even if my body hurt all over.

"Now, Takahashi…" He gawked at me; he backed away a bit, a step per second, and his white grayish hair swayed with him backing away. Seemed like he didn't want to fight being outnumbered like that, then he smirked "I'm going for now, but little blond boy, don't forget that I get my revenge sooner or later!!" Takahashi screamed at me while carrying the unconscious long haired mutt along with him, now quickly backing away then running up the hill with bruises all over all thanks to me, I was finally relieved that it finally ended for this day.

I turned my head to my saviors so I could thank them properly but didn't realize that when I turned my head the little boy had already put his face near mine.

His cute face was near me, I almost fell backwards but his little hands held my shoulder. Looking behind him, the tall guy was the one that held him up to my face, "Hello Yula-chan!" the blond cute little boy hollered at me, he waved his hand like a little doll, his cheeks pink and rosy, "what the?" I alleged shocked a little boy could be so cheerful when he threw a punch on a guy much bigger than him, "E-ehehe-he, hi to you too, uhhm, little boy." I laughed feebly, "Thanks for saving me back there." I continued and he did the unthinkable, his little hands touched my shabby face and clamped his hands on it pulling my aching cheeks, what was I a rubber band?

"Gah! That hurts!" I shrieked and immediately I grasped his hands to stop and let go, and after that painful feat he laughed at me. Really, Am I that of a comedian?

He giggled then stopped to look at me again, "Come one Yula-chan, we wouldn't wanna get wet!" he said to me cheerfully and I stared at him confused, the little guy pointed at the sky, and I turned my eyes up to see dark clouds hovering, "Well, its going to rain now, we should go inside."

-+---+--+

"Waa—wait? Yula-chaaan?" I assumed the little boy heard that while holding my hand trying to get out of the rain, unfortunately we were caught up with the rain making us wet and running forward to the school. It just went on to me that he called me _Yula-chan, _I didn't even tell them my name! Why would he know? " Yula-chan we're almost there…" there we go again calling me _Yula-chan,_ "Hey…" I called out to him, "What's up with you little boy? Calling me with weird nicknames…"

My false name was Kagari Yula, how ironic right but still works.

Running inside and wet caught up a bit of attention uhhmm, not really, the girls blushed, the guys glared, some laughed their asses off and as we walked or rather, run our way to a room, I followed the little guy in a music room as I recalled going in there.

When the large doors opened, flowers flew my way as a sweet scent of roses passed by me, sparks surrounded the indoors of the room, and in it was five handsome students trapped my eyes from any matter on my sight.

"Waaaahhh!! Haruhi-chan!!! I'm all wet!!!" I heard the little blond boy beside me shout and came in the room hurrying for new dry clothes and the tall man passed by me to also get in the said beautiful shining room. "Yula-chaaaann!! Please come in, its very cold." The little boy invited.

"Oh, who did you bring Hunny?" two similar faces came up to me holding a towel, they handed it to me, "uh, thanks." I replied discomfited.

"This wet boy, right here will be our new member." A guy wearing glasses answered the twins' question.

"Wh---What?!" I shouted confused at what the teen said to me, "What am I joining?"

They looked at me happily, except the two boys drying up the little blond boy, "please don't force people on joining; they have something else to do." A brunette answered my call, "yeah…","Oohhh!! But we've gotten good news that you're very sociable to women and very talented!! You have to come join us!! Kyouya!!" the twins shouted at my face, "and besides…" the one called Kyouya continued, "…you have nothing else to do other than brawl out with the students outside am I right?"

I gawked, "y-yeah…but that's not even my fault! They're the one causing the scenes go ballistic every time we just pass by the halls!!! I confronted, why am I making myself say this? He smirked," then its better if you just join us then it'll be all over," the twins, blond boy and tall guy nodded in return. Focusing my gaze on the room,"…what weird people…" I unconsciously muttered aloud, " uhmm, Kagari-san, you should at least dry off and change." Seems like they're not all peculiar here, this person was very kind and normal to me, "eh, sure."

"Please follow me, we have a change of uniforms in the back, and oh, don't mind the people behind you." He told me flashing an ordinary smile.

But how do they all know my name? Like I said, I didn't give my name yet…gotta ask.

"uhhmm…" I started but couldn't ask properly, "yes?" the only normal person replied to me turning his head back to look, " I suppose your thinking why we all know your name?" Waahh, is he psychic or what? "y-yeah, how DO you know?" I struggled to keep my voice tamed, "well, my friends did say they wanted you to join the club so the guy with the glasses, Kyouya researched about you since you came in Ouran."

"And I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you Kagari Yula-san." He held out a hand for me to shake and I accepted it gladly. "Thanks."

--+--+---+---

"Oh, by the way, what club is this anyway?" I asked now assured that everything was fine but the one thing that didn't came up to me was his answer, "Oh, this is a host club!"

My brain cracked, is that allowed in a school? A host club, meaning men entertaining women... "Are you sure?" I demanded a right and truthful answer, "I've never heard of a host club here before…" reaching his steps to go by the boys side while holding the towel, I had to ask him a lot of questions, " Uhm, maybe that's because most of our customers come from the higher levels, less freshmen knew about the host club till they were invited to come and this is a new semester so may be you still didn't knew of it, eh but now you know. And our president…" her eyes cast down in an unordinary smirk "…wants you to join." Then he came back to his original expression, normal.

"Oh we're here, just please change in the fitting room and I'll get a pair of uniforms for you." He told me and left me in there to change, I had to hurry before any body could see, ahh, good thing I have a towel.

--+--+---+

While unbuttoning my shirt I heard footsteps behind the cloth separating the fitting room from the outside, I suspected it to be Haruhi but came shocked when the one who entered was one of the twins, I looked straight to the mirror, reflecting was his face also surprised as I am and he was holding the uniform on his hands.

My shirt was half open leaving him to see my chest…we stayed in a trance, both mouths hanging in disbelief, "_I'm so dead…"_ that thought never left my mind…

"Kaoru-san, did you already give the uniform to---"Haruhi opened the cloth to witness me in my almost undressed and mouth-hanging state, and also the young twin with the same expression, "ehehe," he finally had the gut the talk, _"damn it." _"Here's the uniform." He told me and left it lying on a little table just beside the wall, and Haruhi stood there, "stop looking at me!!" I screamed, he immediately apologized and walked out. _"Why was he so calm?"_

--+---+---+--

**(The bizarre and idiotic world Of Kira.)**

"…galli…CAGALLIII!!"

"Uhh?"

Kira had been waving his hands on her face for minutes now, his arms felt like giving up to shaking her shoulders was the only way to wake up his blank eyed sister in her stupor,

Shaking her some more if it had any effect, he was shocked that a hand came flying on his head making him stumble and fall back on the floor, "stop shaking me little brother."

He heard his twin say in a whisper, "It just came to me how I joined the host club to answer your questions and now, you wake me up!!"

"_She didn't have to hit me…" _the younger twin thought (I dunno if he's younger or what) touching his aching head, he felt a slight bump form on it.

" Aaaahhhh!!!" Cagalli pulled her hair, "I still don't have a plan to escape!!!" she stood up angrily, and left a puzzled Kira on the floor.

"Kira you are such an IDIOT!!"

Bang!

-----

------------------------------------ to be continued...

* * *

Oh my, why were Tamaki and Kira-sama cute idiots?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

She stepped back and forth

Chapter 3

I repeat, **"Kira you are such an IDIOT!!" **

Ring…

Ring…

Hearing a buzzing sound come from his phone, Athrun reached his side table to answer the annoying thing.

"Hello? Athrun?" the blue haired man immediately knew who the caller was, "Yes Kira, what is it?" He replied with a sigh, he just got out from work and he was tired and rotten to no end for him.

Brushing his dark azure hair back with a hand, Athrun seated himself on the bed, "Dude, I knew it…" Kira suddenly used words in a weird way, "…You need a vacation!"

"Yeah you're probably right but I have more important things to do…for now though."

He replied calmly, a little smile propped on his lips, "Oh, but that's just it…were invited for vacation time next weekend! Wanna come?" The brown haired gentleman beamed eagerly to make his friend go with him.

"--and where would that be, huh Kira?" he asked making sure the man he was talking to was joking. "Its somewhere at this school Cagalli went in high school…er Ouran was it?" Kira retorted innocently asking himself. Upon hearing the name of his dubbed 'ex-fiancé-but-not-sure-about-it' his hands clasped the phone near his ear hard and once again Kira didn't seem to be more evident of it.

"We're all invited so you better come or else we'll have the kids drag you themselves."

Hearing this from his long time friend, Athrun sighed in defeat thinking his serious friend in the war was more happy-go-lucky nowadays than ever, _"He changed so much in many ways…"_ he thought as the said boy on the other line kept threatening him in all ways than one just to come. The dark azure headed man kept silent but still listened intently.

"We will trash your house till you come and get all your clothes washed in pink--"

"Yeah, I'll go."

Finally having the voice to stop the babbling man, Athrun merely shrugged off the feeling of something bad (for him) was getting closer.

"Oh Yeah! Told you kids he'll say yes if we pressure him of the color pink!" Kira told the children behind him while the phone on his hand a bit farther away then put it back near on his ear again. Just so you know Lacus isn't here to here nay of this from Kira, and of pink.

Some laughed in the background, he just listened. "Athrun, still there?"

"Yeah, say hi to the kids for me."

"Sure, oh and its Cagalli's school so surely she'll be there." The guy just had to bring this one up, "I know, so what? We're friends –_in a way…we are somewhat- _I'll think it'll be alright to meet her again."

So this was that bad feeling that came to him (even if Kira was already there, he's already a bad feeling in this fic), "Athrun, gotta go! Kids need dinner! Promise you'll come cuz' pink won't suite your wardrobe in there."

"Yeah…I will."

And in a click, Kira was gone.

He just had to agree, how wonderful of him to do that especially that Cagalli would be there and that they haven't talked in while, never seemed to make eye contact either if either one saw the other. Oh, just great.

Well, maybe this time they'll stay…and not go through big…super big destruction of relationship this time around.

Glaring on the paper work on her table, the blond haired woman was in her office burning her eyes out of staring fury on paper.

"I still don't know what kind of plan those freaks have for me….I'm sure all hell will break." She thought, images of weird things appearing on her office because of her silly handsome fellow members' ideas on capturing her (forcing to make her go back).

Suddenly, a rattling sound of rocks underneath the floor made her worry, "Don't tell me..." wishing it wasn't what she thought it was Cagalli moved from her seat and stood up almost forcibly and the floor shook below her.

A beaming machine led its way crumbling under her office's floor, making its way above and on it was a brunette haired woman, her hair tied in a half ponytail with a maroon ribbon.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho!!" she'd wish it was Santa Claus instead but she wasn't going to get gifts after this.

"Yula-sama! I have come to fetch you for our reunion!"

A girl wearing the yellow dress uniform of Ouran jumped from where the machine stopped and hugged the startled and very still representative, "Oh! I've missed you Yula-sama!" the brunette girl shouted cheerfully, "Renge, please get off me…now." Cagalli said calmly.

"Oh but Yuuuula-chan…"

"Don't even call me that."

Glare.

"Alright, I'll let go now…Yula-chan, still so grumpy."

In that moment Cagalli was led to the platform of the weirdly built machinery and was offered to put on a seat belt. Renge held on a big metal stick attached to the machine and began to pull it. Cagalli calmly prayed in her mind that wherever Renge was taking her that it didn't have hosts and the audience of women in it.

She just hoped to god that Renge wouldn't.

"Alright! Yula-chan, here we go!" Renge had her twinkling smile pasted on her face that wouldn't get off.

"Oh My goooooooodddd!!"


End file.
